


Thea asks Felicity to take her shopping and then something unexpected happens.

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Thea Queen has a crush on Felicity.</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>AN: I am rewriting this FanFic.</p><p>xxxxxx</p><p>AN 2: This FanFic has been rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thea Queen has a crush Felicity Smoak

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. Like at all.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> AN: I am rewriting this FanFic.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> AN 2: This FanFic has been rewritten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity takes Thea shopping because she noticed Thea is feeling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This fanfic takes place between 2x23 & 3x01. (Sara Lance is NOT dead).

AN: This is being rewritten. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Thea Queen has had a crush on Felicity since she first saw her. She doesn't know how she feels about it. Liking other girls. She has always thought that other girls were pretty. Hell, she always thought that Laurel Lance and her sister, Sara were beautiful. She has to come clean about her feelings for Felicity.

But she doesn't know how she will tell Felicity how she feels about her. That was until she decided that she needs some advice. So Thea decided that she would ask Sara Lance for advice on how to ask Felicity out and how to deal with these feelings. So she decided to give Sara a call. Thea picks up her cell where she left it, her bedside table. She scrolls down her contact list, finds Sara's number and she dials the number.

After three rings, Sara picks up. "Hello?", Sara asks, confused as to why Thea would be calling her at 2:00 AM. "It's Thea. Thea Queen. I'm sorry for calling you so late at night, but I have to talk to someone and if I don't, I think that I might just go crazy". What's got Speedy so riled up?, Sara thinks. "Whoa, slow down Speedy. Just tell me what it is that you need help with, and I'll try my best to help ok"?, Sara says. "Ok" Thea responds. Here it goes, she thinks. "It's a personal problem." "Ok what is it?" Sara asks. " I think I may have a crush on someone that may or may not be interested in me."

Sara takes a moment to try to figure out who Thea has a crush on. "Ok, who is it?", Sara asks intrigued. " Promise you won't laugh?" "I promise", Sara says. "Ok". Thea takes a deep breath and says it, "Felicity Smoak. I have a crush on Felicity Smoak" "Wow, really?", Sara exclaims. "Yes, really"

Thea says blushing furiously. Her face is a shade of red so red that it can only be called tomato. "I didn't know that you liked girls, Thea." Sara says, sporting a face splitting grin. "I didn't either, not until I first saw Felicity for the first time." "You really like her, don't you?" Says Sara, who instead of grinning is now softly smiling. "Yes, I do". Thea says, finally feeling the weight of uncertainty leave her body, and she feels relieved for the first time in a long time.

xxxxxx

It's been two days since Thea called Sara. Thea has been dreading the moment that she has to tell Felicity how she feels. But if she doesn't tell Felicity how she feels, she's going to regret it for the rest of her life. So after going over it in her mind for a few minutes she gets off her bed and with a determined look in her eyes, she went to her closet to get the clothes that she's going to wear for the day. She opens her closet doors and she looks at her clothes intently trying to decide what to wear.

She quickly grabs a simple white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans. She close's the closet doors. Then she goes to her dresser to get her under garments for the day. She opens her underwear drawer. She picks out a simple pair black lace panties. Then afterwards she goes to her bra drawer and she picks out a black lace bra that matches her panties. She heads to her bedroom bathroom to shower and finish getting ready for the day.

Thea opens her bathroom door and she enters the room. After she enters the room, she closes the door and locks it. She places her clean pair of bra, underwear, the simple white t-shirt, and the pair of blue jeans on the bathroom counter top. She starts to undress. When she's fully naked, she picks up her dirty clothes and she puts them in the dirty clothes hamper that is underneath the bathroom sink. After she does that, Thea opens the clear door to the shower itself. She steps into the shower and closes the door.

She reaches down to the shower knobs and gets the water just right. She steps into the spray of the water and she feels all the tension that has built itself into her skin and muscle wash away. She grabs her favorite two in one shampoo and hair conditioner, Red Cherry. She rubs it gently and all over her body. She quickly rinses her hair and body off. After she's finished showering, she grabs her bath towel that is on towel rack that is in the bathtub with her. She dries off, gets out of the bathtub and then she gets dressed. She then exists the bathroom, ready now to talk to Oliver.

AN 2: Well there y'all go. Chapter. I hope that y'all will love it. As always please read & review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters. I don't make any money for this piece of fiction.


	2. Chapter 2: Thea takes a shower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea takes a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own these characters.

AN: Here's chapter 2. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

As Thea leaves her bedroom she contemplates how she will talk to Oliver. It takes her a few minutes to get to Oliver's bedroom. When she finally reaches his bedroom she knocks on the door. "Come in", she hears Oliver say. "Hey Oliver", Thea says. "Hey Thea. What's up?" "There's something that I need to talk to you about." Thea says. She's worried about what Oliver's opinion of her once she tells him that she's bi.

Oliver's looking at her with worry etched across his handsome features. "Ok what is it?", Oliver asks. He sits down on his bed. He pats the space on the bed next to him, motioning for her to sit down on the bed next to hin. "I don't want you to think I'm weird or something" "Why would I think that? Thea whatever it is, I'll love you no matter what." "You know that right?", Oliver asks. "Yeah I do", Thea. "Ok, so what is it?" He asks. Thea lets a deep breath out that she didn't know she was holding and then she answers his question.

"I think that I'm into girls. I still like guys too. So I guess I'm bi. She looks up into Oliver's eyes. Thea notices that he's smiling. With a questioning look in her eyes, she asks "Why are you smiling?", smiling a little bit herself. "I'm smiling Thea, He says because I'm happy for you." She's surprised. She didn't know what he think of her after she told him that she's bisexual. "Really?" She asks again. "Really" He responds. "I want to ask you something." "Ok, what is it?" Oliver replies. "There's a girl that I like that I want to ask out on a date, but I'm worried she might say no". "Thea, Oliver says comforting, you won't unless you ask. "I know", she replies. "So who is it?" He asks.

Thea looks up at him with a huge smile on her face. "It's that pretty blonde friend of yours. Felicity. Felicity Smoak." "Wow, Felicity?" He asks just to make sure he hadn't misheard her. Thea nods. "I think that she might like you too", Oliver tells Thea reassuring. "Ok", Thea says, getting up off Oliver's bed, before she leaves Oliver's bedroom she hugs him. Oliver hugs her back. " I love you Thea." "I love you too Oliver", she replies. She gets off Oliver's bed, then she leaves his bedroom and then she leaves the house to talk to Felicity.

Thea calls Felicity to ask her if she can come over to talk. Felicity says "Of course you can" "Ok. Thea answers back, I'll be over in a few minutes." "Ok" , Felicity says and hangs up. It doesn't take long for Thea to get to Felicity's place. She pulled into Felicity's driveway. She turned off the engine, took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Thea looked around at her surroundings. Felicity has a great home. Thea makes her way to Felicity's door. Thea hesitates to knock but she figures now or never, so she knocks on Felicity's door. Felicity is lounging in her favorite recliner which is in her living room when she hears knocking from the other side of her front door.

xxxxxx

When Felicity heard someone knocking on her front door she didn't who the hell it was. She got out of her recliner and walked to her front door. "who is it?, she asked. "Felicity it's me Thea." Thea said from the other side of the door. "Ok" Felicity says. She opens the door and steps aside so that Thea can come in. Thea walks into Felicity's house. Felicity then closes the front door. "So, what's up Thea"?, Felicity asks Thea. Thea had absolutely no idea in hell on to tell Felicity that she (Thea) like likes her.

So she comes up with the the first thought that pops up in her like/love muddled mind. "So. Thea began, I thought that maybe that we could go shopping"? "We really don't hang out much and maybe I thought that we could get to each other better. After a couple minutes Felicity says "Ok let's go. I have to grab my keys and coat". "Ok", Thea says. Felicity smiles, then she grabs her keys and her coat. They leave Felicity's house and get into her car. Felicity pulls out of her driveway and her & Thea head to the mall to go shopping. It only takes Thea and Felicity about fifteen minutes to drive to the mall. Thea can't help but feel nervous.

When they get to the mall they pull into the parking lot. They easily find a great parking space pretty close to mall's front entrance. Felicity and Thea get out of the car and then they head into the mall. They go to many shops. They end up with about 24 shopping bags full of clothing and accessories. After two hours of shopping they are ready to go home. Thea suddenly has an excellent way to tell Felicity that she likes her. Thea sees a Victoria's Secret shop.

She grabs Felicity's hand and practically drags her into the store. "Thea, Felicity asks, why are you dragging me in here?." Thea replies with " I thought that maybe I could help you find something sexy to wear for m, I mean your boyfriend." Felicity quickly deciding that she needs something sexy to wear she replies with "Fine, Thea lead away. Just don't get me anything too provocative, ok?." "Ok." Thea concedes. With a smirk firmly planted on her face, one would think she was born with it. As Thea leads Felicity into the store to what sexy lingerie she thinks that Felicity might like.

As Thea leads Felicity to Victoria's Secret, Felicity can't help, but like the feel of Thea's hand in her own. Within minutes they reached the store and they walked inside. Felicity was nervous. But she had to tell Thea how she feels. And she hopes Thea feels the same about her. The store was lined to the teeth with Valentine days lingerie and various other women's bras & panties. Felicity was blushing something fierce. Thea turned to look at Felicity and saw that she was blushing. Thea thought she looked absolutely gorgeous, when she was blushing or just being herself. Hell, Felicity's adorable rambling is one of the things that Thea loves about Felicity along with her being incredibly smart, fiercely loyal to her friends and family and not to mention absolutely beautiful. All of those reasons that listed above is why she feel in love with Felicity in the first place. Now all that Thea has to do is find if Felicity feels the same. Thea crosses her fingers and she hopes to fucking hell and back that she does.

xxxxxx

AN: Well that's chapter 2. I had originally wrote this on AO3. It was originally supposed to be 8 chapters, but I'm going to shorten it to 6 chapters instead. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading it so far. As always please read & review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 3, Thea will talk to Oliver. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Hell, Felicity's adorable rambling is one of the things that Thea loves about Felicity along with her being incredibly smart, fiercely loyal to her friends and family and not to mention absolutely beautiful. All of those reasons that listed above is why she feel in love with Felicity in the first place. Now all that Thea has to do is find if Felicity feels the same. Thea crosses her fingers and she hopes to fucking hell and back that she does.

AN: Here's chapter 3. I'm so sorry that it's been a week since I've last updated this FanFic. My fucking laptop broke a few days ago. I had to use my phone to update one FanFic. But I wanted to use a laptop to finish updating the rest of my FanFic's. So here I am. I'm back. A friend of mine gave me their old laptop to replace my old laptop.

xxxxxx

Recap: Hell, Felicity's adorable rambling is one of the things that Thea loves about Felicity along with her being incredibly smart, fiercely loyal to her friends and family and not to mention absolutely beautiful. All of those reasons that listed above is why she feel in love with Felicity in the first place. Now all that Thea has to do is find if Felicity feels the same. Thea crosses her fingers and she hopes to fucking hell and back that she does.

xxxxxx

They had been in Victoria's Secret browsing through the store's clothing rack, trying to find something sexy for Thea. Thea has been so busy recently that she hasn't been able to by anything sexy to surprise Felicity with when she finally confesses her true feelings to Felicity. She has told Oliver, Sara and her ex boyfriend Roy Harper. When she broken up with him, she had told Roy that it was because of his hiding and lying to her about him being Red Arrow. They had since made up and are just friends. It was just a few weeks later when she returned to Star City when she finally told Roy of her feelings for Felicity, at first he was surprised but he quickly realized that Thea really did in fact have feelings for the beautiful blonde genius. He had told Thea to go for it and she quickly agreed that she would confess her true feelings to Felicity once she had talked to Oliver and Sara first, because she quickly realized that both Oliver and Sara knew Felicity longer than she did. He said that he was okay with that and they shared a hug before they left the cafe that Thea had asked him to meet her at before they had both the cafe to go back to their lives. Thea was happy that Roy was okay with her having feelings for Felicity and Roy was just glad that Thea was finally happy now that she realized how she really felt for their mutual friend.

That was a week ago when she had told Roy how she really feels about Felicity Smoak. Now both she and Felicity were in Victoria's Secret looking for lingerie for her to surprise the person that she had feelings for. But what she didn't tell Felicity was that she was the person that she was in love with and that she was the reason that Thea was going to buy lingerie to seduce her and also confess her true feelings that she had realized that she has for Felicity. They had been in the store for about half a hour before Thea had found the perfect matching set of bra and panties. They were red and black with lace around the edges. After Thea had seen them on the clothing rack, she she checked the size and she saw that they were her exact size. She smirked to herself before she turned to Felicity who was also looking at lingerie that were on the clothing rack next to where Thea had found her new lingerie set. "Hey Felicity what about this set?", she asked the blonde knowing that the question would leave Felicity a blushing mess.

Thea was right. When Felicity had turned her head so that she could answer Thea's question, Felicity saw that Thea was holding the bra and pantie set up close to her body, a deep red blush spread across her face before she answered Thea's question. "I, I think that would look amazing on you"., Felicity had stuttered out. I can't believe that I just stuttered. I only stuttered when I'm crushing on someone. Then the sudden realization hit her and Felicity knew that right then and there that she has a crush on Thea. It took minute before Felicity had realized that Thea had said something to her. "Huh?. What did you say Thea?"., Felicity asked her. Thea let a small giggle escape her full lips. 'I said thank you." Thea finally said after a moment.

A small smile then graced Felicity's lips. "Your welcome"., she replied. Thea then smiled. "Are you okay Felicity?. You kinda spaced out for a minute there". Thea asked her, concern lacing her tone. "I'm fine Thea. Just a little tired is all." After a moment Thea replied. "Do want to go home?'., Thea asked. It took only a few seconds for Felicity to answer Thea's question. "No i'm good"., she said. Thea replied a second later. "Okay"., she said and the both of them continued to look through more clothing racks before they went to the changing rooms to try on the clothes. They both walked to the the store's changing rooms and that's when they saw that there was only one changing room available.

Thea then opened the door and she saw that the changing room was large enough for both Thea and Felicity to change in. They shared a look before Thea asked Felicity the question that had just entered her mind, "Are you okay with sharing a changing room?"., Thea asked her. Felicity then nodded her head in response. She then gave Thea a soft smile. "Yep. We are women and adults, so I don't see why not"., she replied to Thea's question. Thea nodded a second later. "Okay then"., she said to Felicity, offering her a small smile. Then the both of them walked into the changing room with the clothes that they were both planning to get. What they didn't know was, that both of their lives were going to changed forever because of what happens between them that day in the changing room.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: Well there's chapter 3. I apologize that there wasn't any smut in this chapter. I promise that the next chapter, chapter 4 will be mainly smut filled but it will have a little bit of plot. I will have chapter 4 written & posted in a few days. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then the both of them walked into the changing room with the clothes that they were both planning to get. What they didn't know was, that both of their lives were going to changed forever because of what happens between them that day in the changing room.

AN: Here's chapter 4. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. I've never been to a Victoria's Secret store so if I get anything wrong and I apologize for that. There will be smut in this chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Then the both of them walked into the changing room with the clothes that they were both planning to get. What they didn't know was, that both of their lives were going to changed forever because of what happens between them that day in the changing room.

xxxxxx

Thea couldn't help but glance at Felicity as they got undressed so that they could try on the new clothes that they were going to try on. Thea couldn't bring herself to believe that she was in a changing room, half naked with the girl that she was secretly in love with. This was it. She has to make her move soon. Here. Now. Right now. Before they leave the store. She finally had her chance when an idea suddenly struck her. She smirked to herself when the idea sent tingles of pleasure throughout her entire body. After she took off all of her clothes, and after she she took all of her clothes off she then quickly folded her clothes, placing them on the bench that was in the changing room so that people could either sit down or place their clothes there while they tried on the the clothes they wanted to buy. After having folded her clothes and then placing them on the bench that the changing had provided for fellow shoppers, Thea then grabbed the red and black lacy underwear set that she had picked out for herself. The very same underwear set that after she had asked Felicity's opinion on it, had left Felicity blushing furiously just a little bit ago. Once she had the underwear set in her hands she then placed the bra down on top of her regular clothes she then slipped on the underwear, the red and black lacy underwear barely covering her pussy and ass, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. If Thea were to turn around to fully face Felicity, all the blonde genius had to do was look down and she could clearly the patch of brown curls above Thea's pussy and Thea's outer lips could also be clearly be seen through the thin material of the red and black lacy underwear.

After Thea had slipped on the lacy underwear, she had then picked up the bra that she had placed on top of her clothes and placed the bra over her breasts so that her breasts were now covered by the cups of the bra before she let a small smile form over her lips as she turned her head behind her where she saw her friend who's also in a similar state of undress, before Thea asked Felicity the question that she knew would let Felicity know how she really feels about her. "Felicity could you help a girl?. I can't get to the bra straps". After Felicity had slipped on her underwear, she turned to face her friend and then the blonde immediately blushed at the sight of Thea Queen half naked wearing a pair of lacy underwear that hugged her hips and ass, showing off her great figure. Felicity then trailed her eyes up Thea's body until she met her eyes and that's when she noticed that Thea was holding up the bra to cover her breasts that matched the underwear that she was also wearing.

The red and black bra covered her B-Cup breast perfectly only showing a slight amount of cleavage. It took Felicity a moment to realize that Thea had asked her a question and she pulled her eyes away from her friend's breasts. "What?"., she asked her. Chuckling softly, Thea repeated her question knowing that she had got the reaction that she wanted from her blonde friend. "I said could you help me with the bra straps? I can't reach them". After she had finally snapped out of it, Felicity answered Thea's question. "Of course I'll help you". Felicity then finished putting on her underwear then she started to walk towards her friend to help her out with her bra. When she reached Thea, Felicity placed her hands on Thea's shoulders, she trailed her hands down until she reached the bra straps. She gently grabbed the bra straps and then pulled the straps over Thea's back and shoulders, and then hooked them together, fixing them.

After she had fixed Thea's bra straps, Felicity removed her hands from Thea's shoulders. She then backed away from Thea slightly. "All done". She said brightly. Thea smiled at her and Felicity returned Thea's smile with one of her own. "Thank you"., Thea says. "Your welcome"., Felicity replied. As Felicity made to move back towards her side of the changing room, Thea grabbed her right wrist and she pulled Felicity close to her, their bodies pressed flushed against each other. Felicity let's out a squeak of surprise when she is pulled against Thea. "Thea, what are you doing". Thea smirks at her and instead of answering her, Thea kisses Felicity, a simple press of her lips against the blonde's. Felicity freezes for a second before she returns the kiss. They break from the kiss a few seconds later. "Wow"., They both say at the same time. Both Thea and felicity smile softly at each other before they lean towards each other and then they kiss again, although this second kiss is much more passionate than their first kiss. They break away from their kiss again. "So you like me huh?"., Felicity asks her. Thea nods. "I do. I really do". Felicity then smiles at Thea and she wraps her both of her arms around Thea's neck causing Thea to fall backwards so then Thea wraps both of her arms around Felicity's waist to keep both of them steady and from falling on their asses. "I really like you too Thea. I have for a while". Felicity looks down at her bare feet after she says this.

Thea then removes one of her from Felicity's waist so that she can tilt Felicity's chin up so that she can look in to her eyes. "I have liked you for a while as well Felicity". After Felicity smiles at Thea and she captures Thea's lips in a passionate kiss, that ends up taking both of the young women's breath away. Felicity breaks the kiss this time around, the kiss leaving both Thea and Felicity panting. After they spent a few minutes regaining their breath, Felicity removed her arms from around Thea's neck and she pulled away from her slightly but then she placed both of her hands on Thea's bra covered breasts causing both of them to blush even more than they were a few minutes ago. Thea just stared in to Felicity's eyes for a moment before she got her voice back, breathing deeply and then she exhaled it before she said, " Are you sure Felicity". It didn't take long before Felicity replied. "More than anything". Thea smiled and Felicity returned it. Then Felicity reached her hands behind Thea's back but instead of placing them around her neck, she began to take off Thea's bra.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go. Chapter 4. I'm sorry about the slight cliffhanger. I hope that y'all will like it. I'm also sorry about the lack of smut. Should they have sex in the changing room or at Felicity's apartment? Tell me in a review. I'll have chapter 5 written & posted by either this Sunday or Monday. I promise that the next chapter, chapter 5, will have the smut that y'all have been waiting for. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: I just went over this FanFic & I had noticed that it had needed to be edited somewhat so that's what I did. I hope that y'all will like it. As always please read & review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea just stared in to Felicity's eyes for a moment before she got her voice back, breathing deeply and then she exhaled it before she said, " Are you sure Felicity?". It didn't take long before Felicity replied. "More than anything". Thea smiled and Felicity returned it. Then Felicity reached her hands behind Thea's back but instead of placing them around her neck, she began to take off Thea's bra.
> 
> xxxxxx

AN: Here's chapter 5. I had decided that Thea & Felicity will have sex in the changing room, then they will go to Felicity's apartment & they will have sex there as well. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Thea just stared in to Felicity's eyes for a moment before she got her voice back, breathing deeply and then she exhaled it before she said, " Are you sure Felicity?". It didn't take long before Felicity replied. "More than anything". Thea smiled and Felicity returned it. Then Felicity reached her hands behind Thea's back but instead of placing them around her neck, she began to take off Thea's bra.

xxxxxx

Felicity then took off Thea's bra, throwing it to the ground. And then she took off her own bra. Or she was about too. Thea gently grabbed Felicity's wrists to stop her from taking off her own bra. Felicity blushed and looked away. "Let me"., Thea says. And Felicity just nods. She's wet. She can tell that she's wet because she can feel her underwear getting wet. She's really turned on by Thea being a little dominating towards her. Thea then gently let go of Felicity's wrists and trailed both of her hands from Felicity's wrists up to her shoulders and then she took off Felicity's bra and she threw it to the floor of the changing room, and it fell on top of Thea's bra. "You okay?", Thea asks her. Felicity nods. "Nervous?"., Thea says. Felicity nods again. 'I've never been with another girl before. I've never even kissed another girl before". To say that Thea was shocked was an understatement. Thea had thought that everybody in college experimented. Like with the same gender. Thea has never been with another girl either. She had never kissed another girl. Very much like Felicity. When she was a kid, she had crushes on both Laurel Lance and her younger sister Sara. It had started when she had first met Laurel when Oliver had brought her home to meet the family.

When Thea had first met Laurel, she had realized that she had developed a crush on the older girl. About two months later Laurel had brought her younger sister Sara to meet Oliver's family. Everybody had really liked her. Thea had it real bad for Sara, right then and there. When Thea had been told that "The Queen's Gambit" had sunk, she hadn't only cried just for her Dad and Oliver,she had also cried for Sara and the missed chances that she wished she had. But she was so happy to hear that Sara was not really dead. But her crush on Sara had ended when Thea had first met Felicity. Oliver had asked Thea to pick some stuff from his office at Queen Consolidated because he was pretty busy at their dealing with some friend drama. Thea went to his office to pick up his stuff and she had bumped in to Felicity. Literally. They had both ended up on the floor with some papers on the floor. Thea had picked herself up and then she had helped Felicity up, Felicity had started to ramble and Thea had thought it was adorable. Thea had told her that Oliver had asked her to pick up some things for him and that's when Felicity had calmed down. They talked for a few minutes and then Felicity had helped her find Oliver's office. She then picked up what Oliver had asked her to pick up for him and before leaving the building her and Felicity had exchanged cell phone numbers and then Thea had left to go back home to give Oliver his things., which were basically just paperwork and other things that had to deal with running the family company.

Thea and Felicity had been best friends ever since. Thea shook head to to clear her thoughts and get her mind back on the present. To the here and now, with Felicity who she was about to have sex with for the first time. It will be her first with another girl. And she's beyond happy that her first time with another girl and she's also beyond happy that, that girl is Felicity Smoak, her best friend, who she has had a crush since they had first met. But right now and right here she and Felicity were about to have sex in a changing room in a Victoria's Secret store. Thea then felt Felicity's fingers lift her chin up and Felicity brought their lips together in a breathtaking kiss. They part a few minutes later. "Are you nervous too Thea?"., Felicity asks her new lover. Thea nods her head in response. "Yep. I've never kissed another girl or ever been with another girl. But I'm glad that my first time with another girl is with you Felicity"., Thea says and her words make Felicity's chest fill with warmth and love, and lust. "And I feel the same way about way you Thea"., Thea smiles and then she pulls Felicity in to another heated kiss. Their hands glide over each others exposed bodies in wanton lust and their naked breasts and hard nipples touching. And both young women moan out at the intense and incredible feeling their bare skin touching. A few minutes later, after they had been touching each other's bare chests, they hear someone knocking on the door to the changing room.

They break apart from their heated make out sesson instantly and stared in to each others eyes wide with panic. "Are you two young ladies done in there? Somebody needs to use it"., A woman's voice said not unkindly. And both young women let out the breaths that they didn't know that they were holding in. "Yep"., Thea and Felicity both say in unison. "We will be right out"., Thea says. "Okay"., the cashier at Victoria's Secret replied. And then she walked back to front of the store. "That was close"., Felicity says. "Yeah, it was. Let's buy our new underwear and then we can continue this back at my place"., Thea replies. "How about we go back to my place instead?"., Felicity asks. Thea grins at her, thinking the same thing. "Okay"., she says. They change out of their new underwear and they change back in to their clothes and then they open the door to the changing room and they let the other woman that was waiting to use the changing room, in the changing room. And then both Thea and Felicity to the cashier to buy the new underwear that they had chosen to buy. After they had done that, they quickly exited the mall finding Thea's car fairly easily. They then both climbed in to Thea's car, then they both placed their underwear in the back seat of Thea's car. They share a quick kiss before Thea pulled out of her parking spot, and out of the mall's parking lot. And then they made their way to Felicity's apartment to finish what they had started back in the changing room at Victoria's Secret.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, chapter 5. I'm sorry about the lack of smut in this chapter. The next chapter, chapter 6 will have plenty of smut. I will have written & updated chapter 6 by either this Friday or Saturday. As always please read & review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: After they had done that, they quickly exited the mall finding Thea's car fairly easily. They then both climbed in to Thea's car, then they both placed their underwear in the back seat of Thea's car. They share a quick kiss before Thea pulled out of her parking spot, and out of the mall's parking lot. And then they made their way to Felicity's apartment to finish what they had started back in the changing room at Victoria's Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here's chapter 6. It will have both smut plot. Now on with the story.

AN: Here's chapter 6. It will have both smut plot. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: After they had done that, they quickly exited the mall finding Thea's car fairly easily. They then both climbed in to Thea's car, then they both placed their underwear in the back seat of Thea's car. They share a quick kiss before Thea pulled out of her parking spot, and out of the mall's parking lot. And then they made their way to Felicity's apartment to finish what they had started back in the changing room at Victoria's Secret.

xxxxxx

Thea pulls in to the parking lot of Felicity's apartment complex which is in downtown of Starling City, not fifteen minutes after her and Felicity had left the mall. She quickly pulls in to a empty parking spot that's near the front door to Felicity's apartment complex. After she has parked her car, Thea kills the engine. She unbuckles her seat belt and Felicity does the same. Before she opens her driver's side, Thea turns to face Felicity, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"., she asks her. Felicity gently grabs Thea's face in both of her hands and then she looked deep in to Thea's eyes. "I love you Thea. I want this, I want you so much"., Felicity says everything in her heart. Thea's heart clenches in her chest at Felicity's words and she blushes bright red. "I feel exactly the same way about you Felicity"., Thea tells her. Felicity's eyes brighten and she blushes a bright red as well. Felicity leans forward and she kisses Thea softly at first just a simple peck, but it quickly becomes heated when Thea places her hand on the back of her neck and she pulls Felicity closer to her. She licks Felicity's lower lip asking for entrance and Felicity parts her lips to let Thea's tongue in to her mouth. And their tongues battle for dominance and Thea wins. They both break away a few minutes later for air, and they then rest their foreheads against each other. And they are both panting hard. Once they both get their breathing back under control, Felicity then asks Thea the question that has been rolling around in her mind since they had first parked in the parking lot of her apartment complex. "Do you want to come in?"., she asks Thea.

Thea's eyes darken with lust and desire as thoughts of her and Felicity making love and fucking each other in to the night enter her mind, before she answers Felicity's question. "Yeah, I would"., she says and she notices that Felicity's eyes have also darkened with lust and love. "Okay, let's go then"., Felicity says. And both young women exist Thea's car with their newly bought underwear and then they both walked towards Felicity's apartment building. Within minutes, they are inside the building and then they both enter the elevator. Once inside the elevator, Felicity presses the button to the second floor, which is the floor where her apartment is on and five minutes later the elevator stops, and both girls step out of the elevator and they walk towards Felicity's apartment. When both Thea and Felicity reach the door to Felicity's apartment, Felicity pulls her keys out of her pocket and then she inserts the key and then she opens the door. After they are both inside Felicity's apartment, she closes and locks her door and then walks to her bedroom. Thea follows her wordlessly in to her bedroom and both women place their shopping bags in Felicity's bedroom right near Felicity's bedroom door. Thea walks over to Felicity who is now taking her shoes off. Once she has her shoes off, Thea wraps both of her arms around Felicity's neck and then she starts to kiss, lick and suck on Felicity's neck.

The soft moans that are escaping her parted lips, just makes Thea even hornier and wetter than she already was, and then takes both of hands and she places both of them on Felicity's breasts, and she starts to knead Felicity's breasts over her shirt and bra. After a few minutes of having Thea massage and fondle her breasts, she wants more. "Bed. Now"., she says in a voice full lust and it takes all of Thea's will power not to fuck Felicity right then and right there. She nods her head in response and then she turns Felicity around and then she kisses her heatedly and they make out for a few minutes as they walk backwards until Felicity feels her knees hit her mattress and she falls on the bed and Thea softly lands on top of her. After they make out for a few more minutes and then they break apart from their kiss and a string of saliva connects their lips. "We are wearing way too many clothes"., Felicity says and Thea laughs softly. Thea caresses Felicity's face with both of her hands and she leans down and kisses her softly. And then she pulls away. "Yes. Yes we are". Felicity smiles softly at Thea. "Then let's do something about it then". Thea smiles and then the both of them quickly shed all of their clothes, leaving them both fully naked laying on with Thea laying on top of Felicity's naked body.

And then Felicity leans up and she captures Thea's lips in a passionate kiss. "Ready?"., Thea questions her, hoping against hope that she isn't dreaming, she pinches her arm. Nope, she isn't dreaming. This is real. Felicity doesn't hesitate with her answer. "Yes". Thea then grins before she replies. "Good". Then she kisses Felicity before she starts to kiss her way down to the blonde's ample chest and she lays kisses around her left breast before she takes the nipple in to her mouth, and she sucks hard and while she's doing that, she's kneading and massaging Felicity's right breast. After she spends a few more minutes on Felcity's left breast, she then switches to Felicity's right breast.

After spending a few more minutes on the blonde's breasts, she kisses, licks and sucks her way down Felicity's body until she gets to the apex of her thighs and she wastes no time in having her first taste of Felicity's dripping wet pussy. Felicity then reaches both of her hands down until she threads her fingers through Thea's dark hair. Thea licks up and down Felicity's wet slit gathering up her wetness on her tongue and then starts to suck on Felicity's hard clit while she inserts two fingers in to Felicity's entrance. "Ohh shit Thea. Yes. Yes"., She moans out in absolute bliss. Thea grins against the blonde's dripping pussy, and then curls her fingers until she hits Felicity's g-spot. And Felicity nearly screams out in pleasure. Thea continues to pump her two fingers in and out of Felicity until she cums hard. "Ohhh Thea, I'm cumming. I'm cumming!. And Thea swallows all of Felicity's cum and she also helps her blonde lover ride out her intense orgasm.

After she had helped Felicity ride out her orgasm, she kisses, licks and sucks her way back up Felicity's body and then she kisses Felicity, letting her taste herself. Thea breaks the kiss, leaning her head on Felicity's shoulder letting the both of them get their breathing under control. A few minutes later, Felicity flips them over and she grins down seductively at Thea. "It's my turn now to make you cum as hard as you just made me cum"., she says to Thea which makes the dark haired girl blush. Hard. "Make me cum then"., she replies. Felicity smirks. "Gladly"., she says and then she takes Thea's lip in a passionate and breathtaking kiss, which does end up leaving both young women breathless.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's chapter 6. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. The next chapter, which will be the final chapter will have Felicity return the favor. I'll have chapter 7, written & posted by either this Tuesday or Wednesday. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: A few minutes later, Felicity flips them over and she grins down seductively at Thea. "It's my turn now to make you cum as hard as you just made me cum"., she says to Thea which makes the dark haired girl blush. Hard. "Make me cum then"., she replies. Felicity smirks. "Gladly"., she says and then she takes Thea's lip in a passionate and breathtaking kiss, which does end up leaving both young women breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is the final chapter of Thea Asks Felicity To Go shopping & Something Unexpected Happens. I hope that y'all will love it. i have decided to write & post this last chapter early. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

AN: This is the final chapter of Thea Asks Felicity To Go shopping & Something Unexpected Happens. I hope that y'all will love it. i have decided to write & post this last chapter early. I thank y'all for reading. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: A few minutes later, Felicity flips them over and she grins down seductively at Thea. "It's my turn now to make you cum as hard as you just made me cum"., she says to Thea which makes the dark haired girl blush. Hard. "Make me cum then"., she replies. Felicity smirks. "Gladly"., she says and then she takes Thea's lip in a passionate and breathtaking kiss, which does end up leaving both young women breathless.

xxxxxx

Felicity breaks away from their heated kiss only to kiss her way down to Thea's neck to kiss and suck on the skin there. After she left several love bites on Thea's neck, she then began to kiss and suck her way to Thea's beautiful breasts. She took Thea's left nipple in to her wet and warm mouth and she sucked hard on the nub, then she flicked with her tongue then she repeated this process several more times, while she was doing that she was massaging and fondling Thea's right breast. A few minutes later, she switched over to give Thea's right breast the same treatment that she had just gave to her left breast. After she's finished with Thea's breasts, she kisses way back up to Thea's lips and she captures them in a searing kiss. She then trails her one of hands down to Thea's soaked pussy and then she slowly rubbed Thea's hard clit. Thea's mind went blank with pleasure as Felicity stroked her hard nub. "Ohh fuck Felicity. Please don't stop. Don't fucking stop"., Thea moaned out in lust. And with every rub of her clit that from Felicity's fingers had Thea gripping the sheets and her hips bucking up and in to Felicity's hand.

Felicity smirked at the reactions that she was getting from Thea as she fucked her. She lowered her head to so that she could whisper seductively into Thea's ear. "Do you want me to eat you out like I know that you have been wanting me too?", she whispers into Thea's let out a low moan, nearly a growl at the commanding tone in Felicity's voice. Thea's almost growl like moan sent a lighting bolt of heat straight to Felicity's clit, which also made her even wetter and hornier than she was and she knew that Thea was also soaked from the cum that was covering her hand. Thea answered her question a second later. "Yes, please fuck me. Please fuck me with your mouth and tongue". Felicity smirked again. She pulled away from Thea's left ear to look her in her eyes. "With Pleasure baby"., Felicity tells her, then she captures Thea's already kiss swollen lips in a searing kiss.

Felicity breaks the kiss, then she begins to kiss, lick and suck her way down Thea's body, until she gets between Thea's legs and she nestles herself there. She places both of Thea's legs over her shoulders and then she leans forward to lick up and down Thea's wet slit. She then takes Thea's lower lips between her own lips and she sucks hard. "Ohh fuck, Felicity. Shit yeah. Please don't stop.". Felicity lets go of Thea's lower lips and then she takes Thea's bundle of nerves between her lips and she sucks hard, leaving Thea panting hard and then Thea gripped the bed sheets beneath her so hard until her knuckles turned white. Felicity then easily slid three fingers from her right hand into Thea's tight and wet pussy. Thea moaned out at the feeling of having three of Felicity's fingers pumping in and out of her tight and wet pussy. "Oh God, Felicity that feels so fucking good. Please don't stop". Felicity moaned and it sent vibrations through Thea's entire body and she came hard a few seconds later. "Ohh fuck. I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"., And Felicity helped Thea ride out her intense orgasm and she kept pumping her three fingers in and out of Thea's tight pussy. She pulled her three fingers out of Thea and she placed her three fingers into her mouth and she licked Thea's cum off of them.

After doing that, Felicity then kissed her way back up Thea's sweat covered body and when she finally reached Thea's lips, Felicity kissed her softy. They then break away from the sweet kiss a few seconds later and they stare lovingly into each others eyes. "I love you Thea"., Felicity says. A small and soft smile graces Thea's lips. "I love you too Felicity". Felicity then returns Thea's smile and she kisses her sweetly. They break apart from their kiss a few minutes later for air. They cuddle into each other and they fall asleep dreaming of each other and their unconditional love that they hold in both of their hearts for one another.

xxx-Ten Years Later-xxx

Thea and Felicity had gotten married five years earlier and they were truly happy. After three years of dating, Thea had proposed to Felicity after a quite romantic date that Thea had been planning for months with the help of Team Arrow. With tears in her eyes of happiness in her eyes and love in her heart, she said yes. They got married two years later and they have been quite happy since. Of course there had been hardships, but every relationship has hardships. Oliver and Sara got married. John and Lyla got married and they had a second kid, a son and they named John Diggle Jr. Everybody was happy and Thea and Felicity were happy with how they had ended up together and that they had very happy lives together.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the 7th & final chapter. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I might write a sequel one day down the road. If y'all want a sequel, tell me in a review. It might be awhile before I do write a sequel to Thea Asks Felicity To Go shopping & Something Unexpected Happens, because I have a few other FanFic's that I have to finish first before I do. I thank y'all for reading. As always please read & review.


End file.
